


LOOOOOOOREEEEEEEE

by worddumb



Series: Wilbur Soot's Little Mermaid Story (except he's op as Fu-) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1000's take on elemental magic, Chaos, Creation Myth, Gen, Nymphs & Dryads, Sirens, kinda. there are only two elements and they're both one element based and-, well only nymphs. eh, yeah i just called it elemental for the clout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worddumb/pseuds/worddumb
Summary: and a creation myth neatly on top!
Series: Wilbur Soot's Little Mermaid Story (except he's op as Fu-) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187009
Kudos: 1





	LOOOOOOOREEEEEEEE

**The Lore**

There is magic in the world. What world? A world made mostly out of a shallow-ish ocean with occasional deep crevices/holes and unprecedented high mountains, a world where Fish and goats thrive and humans sorta have to make do. 

There are three sentient humanoid species in the world. What species? Humans, nymphs and sirens, one moldable and social and numerous, the other two specialised and solitary and powerful. Who’s stronger? Obviously the latter two, yet, the time tells differently so what do you even trust 

There is magic in the world. What magic? Primordial magic of two elements and the magic of the Will. Elements of what? The Land and the Sea, one tough and unyielding and crude, one fluid and fictile and silken, both of immense power and neither as impressive in each other’s hands. The Will of who? The ambivalent deity long dead and the minds by them bestowed. 

There is magic of the Land in the world. Of what abilities? What limitations? Well. So many I gotta drop this stupid bit, don’t worry it’ll be right back like really soon but first we gotta set up some ground (tu-d-dun-ce) rules 

**ability** : manipulation of any solid, the more solid the easier it is to manipulate 

_specifics_ : the Land is a silent element. it is manipulated through movement, loud and powerful as earthquakes or slow but methodical as trees growing. it may never be manipulated through the noise it creates. 

_specifics_ : manipulation of units with a semblance of Will is limited; animals, birds, fish, whatever can not be thrown around or shaped unless with their full consent. 

_specifics_ : _any_ solid can be manipulated, including the solid of the Will. Is it a solid? Boom, manipulated. The only exception to this rule is solids that belong to someone, who is not oneself, in a way much more fundamental than ownership. 

_specific_ : anyone can learn the magic of the Land, though it is a whole lot harder for someone who does not possess the continual strength of a nymph 

_specifics_ : anything can be compacted into a more usable form, as well as crumbled and or stretched into a less usable one. the more separate units one is trying to pressure together, the harder it is, the more pieces they’re trying to crumble something to the more demanding. 

**ability** \- _specific_ : manipulation of Will. difficult to the point of being considered largely impossible, what with the Will being a nebulous, fluid, ever changing concept. however, the more resolve (Will) someone has for something, the easier it is to shift that resolve; never transform, never turn on its head, but crumble or compact/toughen as much as one might desire in the bounds of their capability. 

**ability** \- _specific_ : manipulation of rock. easy and almost fluid in action. the denser the rock, the more it can be shaped to flow, and by golly gee beard of a frenchman can rock be squished and squashed to be as dense as osimium 

**ability** \- _specific_ : manipulation of soil. difficult. a cube of soil can hardly be considered one unit, as it is composed of grains; as such, hard to keep track of. same goes for sand, but tenfold. both can be compacted into more usable forms. 

**ability** \- _specific_ : manipulation of wood. medium difficulty, the dryer the wood the easier it is to bend to one's will. the moisture can be wrung out via compacting. 

**ability** \- _specific_ : manipulation of metals. depends on the metal, i don’t know what to tell you man (can be compacted as much as rock) 

**ability** \- _specific_ : manipulation of manmade or shaped objects/terrain- if it doesn’t _belong_ -belong to anyone, it’s the same as nature-found stuff. if it has an _owner_ , consent must be asked beforehand as it is bound by their will. if the situation is dire or one is an asshole, one might attempt crumbling the owner’s disconsent. 

There is magic of the Sea in the world. Of what abilities? What limitations? Bit drop! 

**ability** : manipulation of any fluid. includes air, as air is not a solid soooo 

_specific_ : the Sea is a musical element. it is manipulated through song and noise, as mighty and sudden as a summer storm or as flowing but impelling as an evening breeze. 

_specific_ : manipulation of fluids with a semblance of Will is limited; if the fluid _belongs_ to someone, like blood, it may not be manipulated with the target’s severe disconsent. 

_specific_ : _any_ fluid can be manipulated, including the fluid of the Will. Is it a fluid? Boom, manipulated. The only exception to this rule is a fluid someone is in diametric possession of. 

_specific_ : anyone can learn the magic of the Sea, though it is a whole lot harder for someone who does not possess the pliant voice of a siren. 

**ability** \- _specific_ : manipulation of Will. of relative difficulty, a softer creature may not resist the siren’s push and pull, however, the more resolve one has for something, the harder it is for the siren to influence their Will. if the siren is interested, ways around resolve can be found, much like the Sea will ebb away at rock until it crumbles to sand. 

**ability** \- _specific_ : manipulation of liquids. comes almost as second nature, easy as all hellfire is to Satan. 

**ability** \- _specific_ : manipulation of the winds and air itself. not complicated, yet requires the ability to heed the Sea’s call to capture more the Will of the deity long gone in it, rather than the non-substance itself. 

**ability** \- _specific_ : manipulation of manmade liquids. I mean. no one’s possessive of liquids, so uhh. what’s this question? the answer is duh 

**ability** \- _specific_ : manipulation of matter such as flame. uuuuh. I guess it's fluid so whatever, the Sea can breathe fire now (/j). (no one may control fire, for it is a creation of Chaos with no Will holding it together. don't question that)

There is magic of the Will in the world, coming from a deity long dead. Of what abilities? What limitations? Haven’t those been explained already? Well yes, but actually no, as magic of the Will is what the very world is built on, shaped by, and as such, only through influencing Will can anything be accomplished. How does that work? 

**A Fable**

In the time before Time, there were Creations of Chaos. Creations of great power, and of great Will; they lived, or rather, existed in a place void of anything but Matter and Themselves, a place so full of nothing that hadn’t become something yet its call for the Creations had been blaring. However, no Creation listened. Why, the nothing, the Matter would wonder if it could, and the answer could not be simpler: They were all too busy perceiving each other and Themselves to heed its desperate call. 

But of course, the Matter of nothing is such that it can not stay nothing forever. In Chaos and not much more, it had moved, and writhed, and existed around itself until it could wait no longer, exploding into the Empty yet Full Universe. That, had attracted the Creation’s attention, as now there was Something for them to work with, expansive canvases of True Nothing there for those who wanted to exercise their creativity a bit. 

And so, the Creations used their Will for something other than themselves for the first time in Time’s existence, creating deities in their image, an ever unsuccessful endeavor, and circumstances before unseen, out of the Chaos of which life as we know it began to form. That too, had interested the Creations; not before long, however, they grew bored again, returning to one another in the center of the new Universe. The deities, however, were enamoured with life, so unlike and like them at the same time, but most importantly, so very mortal and frail too much of their attention would kill it. In the face of Chaos, they knew, the same went for them. 

Conscious of mortality and their fleeting Time, the deities had settled to exist and look after life, bestowing their Will onto worlds to keep them safe from the whirlwinds of Chaos at least as long as they were alive. Each one had different definitions of safe, of course; some played God which life was all too eager to invent, some stifled life, some left it to fend for itself, and some… Some created their own. 

The world of which today speaks is one such world, shaped by nothing but a deity’s will. Traced off a pre-existing life Chanced by Chaos, it is quite frankly a mess, a mess that had long been trying to sort itself; let's say, for the sake of optimism, it had done better than us. 

Back on track and all in all, magic of the Will is the foundation for both the Sea and the Land, although it is its own thing as well. Humans, who before now might have appeared rather lame, are naturals at all Will human-related, so natural manipulators, natural bond creators, natural at linking their efforts into one, and now! Now for the twist. 

There is magic in the world. Who has it? Everyone. How do they get it? They’re born with it. Is it genetic? Sorta, but also hell to the no. So yeah one can one day just birth a fish or a tree-ish-animal-ish person, and the only variable in it is how close they live to the Sea or the Land. Anyways can you tell I’m tired? Cause I’m tired, and I’m pretty sure this is it, do the rest (like imagining human settlements and fashion and whatnot, as well as all the creature fashion. like, do the sirens try to decorate? they sure don’t need clothes. do the nymphs? why are you asking me I just told you to ask yourself) 

(tho actually I probably will answer all these questions,,, later) (so actually do ask me! I might give you a sneak-peak)

**Author's Note:**

> yooo! *points fingergun at you* how did you find this? down in the comments please


End file.
